61 Minute Of Rains
by Chanberlin
Summary: Hujan, ya peristiwa yang terbilang biasa dikalangan orang-orang normal pada umumnya, namun berbeda untuk byun baekhyun namja berusia 24 tahun, ketika gemercik air yang menyuarai kesunyian, ketika aroma yang khas tercium dan menembus alam bawah sadar. Chabaek/Baekyeol, Boys love/shounen-ai/YAOI


**61 Minute Of Rains**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Byun baekhyun, Park chanyeol, Byun Sehun (Oh Sehun)**

 **Category : boys love/Shounen-ai/ Yaoi**

 **Gendre : Tragedy, Angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan, ya peristiwa yang terbilang biasa dikalangan orang-orang normal pada umumnya, namun berbeda untuk byun baekhyun namja berusia 24 tahun, ketika gemercik air yang menyuarai kesunyian, ketika aroma yang khas tercium dan menembus alam bawah sadar. Chabaek/Baekyeol, Boys love/shounen-ai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Chanyeol? Aku tau kau pasti datang, aku sangat merindukanmu.'' Ucap baekhyun saat membuaka pintu rumahnya. "apa kau tidak membawa mobil lagi, ah aku tau kau ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu mengobrol bersamaku saat diperjalanan kan?" Baiklah aku akan mengambil payung sebentar."

"Cahanyeolie kajja." ajak baekhyun saat sudah mengambil payungnya, ya cuaca memang sedang hujan karna itulah baekhyun dapat jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan perasaan yang berbeda dari biasaanya hanya 61 menit.

"Hyung" lirih byun sehun adik byun baekhyun dari depan pintu rumah kediaman byun saat melihat baekhyun mulai menjauh dari pekarangan rumah, Sehun bergegas memasuki mobilnya.

"Chanyeol aku ingin kekedai ramen seperti biasa, menyantap ramen yang mengepulkan asap panasnya sangan cocok untu cuaca hujan sepert ini" ucap baekyun dengan penuh keceriaan dan binar.

"Lee ahjuma!" suara yang terdengar ceria dari depan kedai membuat sang pemilik kedai lee ahjuma menegok kesumber suara. "Baekhyun?" Senyum terukir diwajah wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil lee ahjuma oleh baekhyun. "Aku thau kau pasti datang nak, aku sudah menyiapkan ramen kesukaan mu" ucap ahjuma dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya. "Apa ahjuma juga membuat ramen special untuk chanyeolku?" Tannya baekhyun dan berhasil membuat raut wajah lee ahjuma berubah namun berusaha disembunyikan sehingga baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, "tentu saja" jawab lee ahjuma sambil mengangguk kepalanya dan membelai rambut halus baekhyun. "Arasso gomawo" lee ahjuma ucap baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Lalu mengambil tempat duduk biasa yang ia tempati bersama chanyeol saat berkunjung di kedai ramen lee ahjuma.

Tersisa waku 29 menit saat sehun melihat jam tangan nya kembali, saat ini sehun sedang berada didalam mobil yang yang tidak jauh keberadaannya dari kedai ramen milik lee ahjuma yang dikunjungi oleh baekhyun, inilah yang dilakukan sehun setiap kali hujan turun memantau keadaan hyung nya, meskipun terkadang sehun harus meninggalkan atau ijin tidak masuk kuliah pada saat situasi seperti ini, itu tidak masalah selama sehun dapat memastikan keadaan hyungnya secara langsung pada saat baekhyun kambuh. Ya byun baekhyun mengidap halusinasi visual optik auditif olfaktorik dimana baekhyun merasa melihat objek yang dianggap nyata adanya, mendengar suara-suara dan mencium aroma yang menurutnya ada, padahal pada kenyataannya tidak ada sesuatu pun, dan segala sesuatu yang ada di halusinasinya itu adalah peristiwa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan halusinasi yang dialami baekhyun ini hanya berlangsung selama 61 menit setiap kali hujan turun, karna hujan adalah awal mula baekhyun mengidap halusinasi, ya pristiwa yang menjungkir balikan kewarasan seorang byun baekhyun enam tahun lalu.

 **Flashback 1 on**

"Hey adik kecil bangun, kenapa kau tidur disini?" ucap seorang anak berusia 9 tahun yang kebetulan jalan-jalan dengan ajing peliharaannya disekitar danau, sembil menggoncang pelan pundak anak yang sedang tertidur di sebuah bangku dipinggir danau, "ugh" lenguhnya merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya, sambil mengucak mata untuk menyesuaikan penglihatanya. "Manis sekali" gumam anak yang membangunkan. "Nugu?" tanya anak yang terbangun dari tidurnya. "aku chanyeol, park chanyeol, kau? Siapa namamu adik kecil? Tanya chanyeol ramah. "Aku baekhyun, dan berhenti menyebutku adik kecil" baekhyun menjawab sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal karena disebut adik kecil oleh chanyeol anak yang baru dikenal dan membangunkan tidurnya, "memang berapa usia mu" tanya canyeol penasaran? "kau saja, brapa usia mu?" bukan menjawab baekhyun malah balik bertanya. "aku 9 tahun". Jawab chanyeol. "bahkan kita seumuran, kau saja yang berlebihan kalsium, baru 9 tahun tinggimu sudah seperti tiang" ucap baekhyun dengan polosnya namun tersirat ejekan ala anak-anak. "aigo kau lucu sekali noona" ucap chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil baekhyun, "yak, noona kau bilang? Aku ini namja sama sepertimu, kau menyebalkan sekali, ucap baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangan nya didepan dada. Arasso mianhe, ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun yang dalam mode kesal. " ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, kenapa kau tidur disini? "uh" baekhyun menengok kearah chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Aku tidak ingin pulang" jawab baekhyun lirih "kenapa?" tanya chanyeol lagi, "kalau aku pulang aku akan teringat dengan eomma, dan mendengar adik ku menagis, itu sangat menyakitkan, appa bilang eomma sudah pergi kesurga, dan tidak akan pernah kembali".

"Kau tahu, kenapa eomma mu pergi kesurga, itu karena tuhan sengat menyayanginya, jika kau terus bersedih seperti ini eommamu tidak akan tenang disana" ucap chanyeol meyakinkan baekhyun, meskipun usianya masih 9 tahun chanyeol itu adalah anak yang simaptik. "Benarkah?" tanya baekhyun dengan raut berharap. "um, chanyeol menganguk, "percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja" baekhyun tersenyum, tanpa sadar memeluk chanyeol. "Gomawa chanyeolie". "itulah gunanya teman" ucap chanyeol. "Teman?"

"Ya, Mulai sekarang chanyeol dan baekhyun adalah teman" ucap chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar pada baekhyun. "baiklah, karena sudah sore lebih baik kita pulang baek, aku akan mengantar mu pulang kerumah". "eh?" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, "Um baiklah" ucapnya kemudian.

Sejak saat itulah kisah baekhyun dan chanyeol dimulai, mereka selalu bersama, bahkan baekhyun meminta appanya memindahkan kesekolah yang sama dengan chanyeol,mereka sangat dekat, baekhyun yang tak bisa tanpa chanyeol begitu juga sebaliknya, hingga saat mereka memasuki senior high school mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat, ya kisah cinta antara chanyeol dan baekhyun.

 **Flashback 1 off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ni hao, ni hao, pendek banget ya? Maklumin aja ye ane bikin ini ff dalam perjalanan pulang kampung, kebetulan harinya lagi hujan, eh taunya dapet ide dah, kalo kaya dianimasi itu ada lampu nyala diatas kepala, curcol dikit gapapa kali ye hihi, dan ini ff berdasarkan imajinasi pribadi, kalo rada gaje dan typo senyumin aje ye.** **dichapter-chapter berikutnya tausahain panjang-panjang(?) oh iya ini alur ceritanya maju mundur *cantik* gitu jadi jan heran kalo di flashbackannya itu ane taruh angka. Cukup itu aja dulu, salam kenal buat yang read jan lupa review dan fav :* kalo mau sii**

 **Pai**

 **pai**


End file.
